Star Trek Expanded Universe:Category tree
On STEU, articles are sorted into . In order to ensure that these categories will be useful to users of the wiki, this category tree has been established in order to reduce confusion and avoid problems. All articles should be categorized to keep things organized. The same goes for images. Redirects however, should not be categorized. Adding new categories There is no process required before a new category can be created. Users are free to create a new category if they feel it is required. If you feel there might be a category missing, but are unsure you can use category suggestions to raise the issue for discussion. Series categories Many fan productions listed on STEU also have an associated category. It is not a required that every production have a category. These categories should be used only to list articles specific to that series (characters, locations, ships, etc). Articles about characters, locations, ship, etc that originated from canon or non-canon works should not be tagged as bellowing to a specific fan series. Do not create series categories for the canon or non-canon productions. Subcategories *'Category: ''ship name personnel': Only main ships from a series (including from canon productions) need a specific category to list personnel who have served on the vessel. This prevents multiple small, pointless categories from little mentioned vessels. *'Category: series name starships/locations/etc': These sub-cats should only be created if the main category is particularly large (150+ articles). These should be used purely to reduce clutter rather than be a standard behaviour. Categories for images and episodes are allowed so to easily categories them into Category:Images and Category:Episodes. Existing categories While a detailed category structure discussion is still pending, some categories have already been accepted by the community. Articles may be added to these categories: ;Category:Planets: This is a ''list category (a category for instances of planets). This means that every planet may (and should) be included in this category. Don't include moons, planetoids, asteroids or other celestial bodies, colonies, cities, lists of planets or other articles related to planets. If the name of the planet contains a Roman numeral, use a sort key in which this numeral is replaced by a double-digit (Example: Rigel 07 for Rigel VII). ;Category:Sectors: This is another list category. Include all sectors; nothing else - no quadrants, zones, areas, regions, systems, no lists of sectors or other articles related to sectors. If the sector is a numbered sector (for example, Sector 63), only use the number as the sort key (Example: 63) ;Category:Nebulae: List category. Include all nebulae. No specific sort key. ;Category:Moons: List category. Include all moons. No specific sort key. ;Category:Clusters: List category. Include all clusters. No specific sort key. ;Category:Titles: List category. Include all titles. No specific sort key. ;Category:Mirror universe: A category for anything relating to the mirror universe. Only articles directly talking about "mirror universe items" should be listed here. General sorting rules apply. ;Category:Weapons: A list category for all forms of weaponry, except hand-held weapons, which belong in the subcategory Category:Hand-held weapons. General sorting rules apply. ;Category:Starships: List category for individual starships. Subcategories for starships of major powers will be created. Others should be added directly to this category. General sorting rules apply, for example ignoring prefixes. ;Category:Starship classes: List category for all starship classes. General sorting rules. ;Episodes: List categories for episodes of all fan films or fan fiction "series". General sorting rules apply, regarding articles such as "The" or "A". (Example: Corbomite Maneuver, The) *Category:Tales of the Seventh Fleet episodes *Category:Fan films *Category:Fan fiction Accepted categories ;Category: Images: Category for all "images" uploaded on this site. ;Category: Featured articles: For all featured articles. Use via template only. ;Category: Incomplete articles: For "incomplete" PNAs. Use via template only.